He needs to relax
by scruby
Summary: JD is a bit stresfull. Dr. Cox helps him to relax. JD and Dr. Cox. Slash.


**Author's Notes: **JD/Dr. Cox. Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Dr. Cox stood in the doorway of the lounge, leaning on the door frame. He stood in silence, with his arms crossed, watching JD.

The room was dark accept for the light that came from JD's laptop and the light that came through the door. He was sitting near a table, leaning in and looking at the laptop screen. Around it on the table laid a great deal of books.

His shift was over hours ago, but instead of going home he was sitting in the lounge, studying.

He was treating a patient lately which had a serious illness. There was a chance he could get better and get out of the hospital, but the bigger chance was that he would die.

JD became pretty attached to him and he'd spend a lot of time treating him, trying to help him and just sitting and talking with him.

That day his patient died.

JD was feeling pretty crappy and was obsessing over why he died all day long.

He knew that the changes were high that he would die, but he felt disappointed of himself. So he stayed in the hospital and was looking through some books and his laptop. He was trying to figure out what happened to him, and maybe get better and more experienced in that subject.

He was deep in his work and he didn't notice that Perry was there.

Perry was looking at him with a sad smile on his face. JD was a good doctor and he was so dedicated to his work. He had to do everything as good as he could and he couldn't let go of anything. Not in his professional life and not in his personal life.

Perry admired him because of that. JD reminded him of himself when he was younger. He still cared a lot about his work and his patients, but he was tired. He didn't always have the power to get so devoted to his patients. Plus, it was hard to still believe in things and to try to do the best you could, when so many bad things were happening to your patients and to the people around you.

He wished JD would cut himself some slack. He didn't have to work so hard all the time. His shift was over hours ago and he also had to go to work in the next morning for what would probably be another hard and long shift. He should've gone home and go to sleep as quickly as he could.

Perry uncrossed his arms and moved inside the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked over to the younger doctor and stopped behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders.

JD was startled by the sudden touch and almost jumped out of his sit.

He didn't notice the when the door closed and he didn't notice there was anyone in the room except him until he felt hands on his shoulders.

The person behind him started massaging his shoulders.

JD spun his head around fast to look at the source of the hands and found Dr. Cox looking at him. His eyes winded and his mouth opened in shock. He was about to talk when Perry put a finger to his mouth, moving his lips as to say 'Shush' but not really letting out any voice.

JD crooked his eyebrows at him and gave him a confused look. His mouth was still hanging open and he considered if to say something, but he guessed disobeying Dr. Cox wasn't the smartest thing he could do, so he closed his mouth and slowly turned his head back, staring into space with the confused look still on his face.

But then the look changed into a look of relief and his eyes rolled up as Perry started massaging him again and he felt his wonderful and relaxing touch on his body.

Damn, the man was good at it.

JD realized he was closing his eyes and opened them immediately.

What the hell was happening? Why Perry was giving him a massage? And should he stop him?

All the logical thoughts flew out of his head as Perry worked his magic on his shoulders and his back, and he decided to just let himself relax a little. God knows he needed that.

Perry started massaging his forearms, moving down until he got to his hands. Then he grabbed each of his hands and massaged it from the palm to each of his fingers.

He massaged his way back to JD's shoulders and then started working on his neck.

JD stopped himself from moaning in pleasure by beating his lip. His eyes drifted close again but this time he didn't try to open them.

Perry leaned slowly until his mouth was inches away from JD's neck and then he placed a small kiss on his neck.

This time JD let out a sigh of surprise, opening his eyes in shock again.

What the hell?

It was quite weird that Perry was giving him a massage, but it wasn't like he hadn't gotten a massage from another man before in his life, but now he was kissing him? He had gone completely mad. Maybe he'd come drunk to work.

JD wondered if he should stop him. This was all very strange. Dr. Cox, his mentor, the man who always told him how much he hated him, was nibbling on his neck, leaving little red marks all over it.

He raised his hand to grab Perry's hand and pull it away, thinking it would be better to stop this, but then the older doctor hit a spot that made JD go crazy and roll his eyes inside his head.

He dropped his hand to the table and relaxed again, still biting his lips so he want moan in pleasure.

Dr. Cox reached with one of his hands and closed the laptop's screen, leaving the room in darkness. It was easier for both of them to let loose and enjoy that amazing feeling in the dark when they didn't have to look at each other.

JD leaned his head to give Perry a better access to his neck and Perry took it as a sign that JD had finally relaxed and was welcoming his sudden burst out of character.

He then moved his hand down and under JD's shirt, while still nibbling on his neck.

He started rubbing his hands slowly up and down his chest, coming down to the line of his boxers and then going up again, teasing him. This was driving JD crazy and he just wanted to garb Perry's hands and shove them down his boxers, but he stopped himself unwillingly.

Perry kissed his way up to JD's ear and then nibbled it, making JD clench the table in front of him.

He leaved his chest and brought his hands back to his shoulders, messaging them again.

Then he reached down and started massaging his back, making JD arch it and clench the table even more strongly.

JD just wanted to hug him for making him feel so good. He never wanted it to end.

But eventually it did. After a few more minuets of massaging his back, Perry pulled away. He then grabbed a chair and placed it next to JD and sat on it. He grabbed JD's face gently and drew himself closer to the still confused doctor. He pressed his lips to his and kissed him passionately.

JD grabbed his scrubs and pulled him closer, then he through his hands around his body, deepening the kiss.

Moments before he was disappointed when Perry stopped the massage, but this was much much better.

When they had no air left in their lungs, they pulled away from the kiss, looking at each other in the darkness.

Perry stood up. JD was afraid he was going to leave without saying a word, and he couldn't let it end at that. He stood up after him and was about to protest when suddenly Perry moved closer to him until he was inches away from his body.

He grabbed JD's forearms with his hands and placed them on his sides. JD obeyed willingly. He rested his forehead on JD's forehead, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Newbie, you should go home and get some rest," He paused for a moment. "JD it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could for that man."

JD felt a big rock falling out of his heart. He knew he did what he could for his patient. He knew it. But only now, when Perry said it, he could really believe it.

He let out a sigh and clothed his eyes as well.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time so if you feel the same, and by how you're acting it seems like you do, it won't be the last time I'll be doing that."

JD smiled.

Perry leaned his head and kissed him again. JD tightened his grip on Perry's body. After a few moments JD let his tongue slide into Perry's mouth, letting it to explore it, while Perry did the same thing.

They broke the kiss and opened their eyes. They distended their faces and looked at each other, smiling.

Perry moved slowly away from JD, not breaking the eye contact until he got to the door, and then he spun around and left the room.

Hardly able to walk, JD stumbled over to the couch and crashed on it, his hands going up to his hair and a huge smile forming on his face.

He made himself stand up after a few moments and went to the table, grabbing the books and placing them in their cabinet and then grabbing his laptop and putting it in his backpack.

He placed his backpack on his shoulders and walked out of the door and towards the parking lot, waiting impatiently to lay down on his bad and take a well earned sleep, which he hoped would be filled with sweet dreams about Perry.


End file.
